Ascalon Royal Family Masquerade Ball
The Ascalon Royal Family Masquerade Ball took place on May 5th, 2007 in the International districts of Serenity Temple. The event took up a total of 3 International Districts, and a fourth one beginning to fill. It was considered quite successful despite a few setbacks with movement of staff and the costume contest whereabouts. It is noted for being the largest unofficial community event to date. Donations were accepted openly a week prior to the event. Donations totaled over 1.8 million in raw gold, and an additional 2-3 million gold item based donation. Player cooperation was wonderful, and the event received mostly positive feedback. Gaile Gray was present during the entire course of the event, minus a short lapse when she took a break. She assisted greatly by acting as a messenger through the full districts, asking people to shuffle to other districts to allow Deux Du Machina, host of the event, into the district. Gaile also used her GM powers to create fireworks in Serenity Temple. She asked a few quiz questions, and seemed to thoroughly enjoy the event. Gaile also helped keep the peace with some of the "not so well behaved guests". Contests included a Scavenger Hunt, Quiz Questions, a Costume Contest, as well as a few other player driven events when the planned events were not taking place. Notable player driven fun included a large Band, mass sync dancing, conga lines, large amounts of Snowman Summoners and Ghost-in-the-Boxes being released, excessive alcohol and sweets consumption, and dance offs. The event will be held again in 2008, possibly at a new location that is yet to be decided upon. Transcript from the invitation posted on forums :"The theme of this years Ascalon Royal Family Masquerade Ball is… Change." :"Yes, Change. Why change you ask? Think of what our world of Tyria has gone through in these last 4 years… think long and hard. Change has happened! First, The Searing ripped the Kingdom of Ascalon apart, then the Stone Summit ripped the Kingdom of Deldrimor apart, and finally the ancient and undead Kingdom of Orr sought to uprise and destroy the Kingdom of Kryta. Across the seas, our friends the Kurzicks and the Luxons rage war against one another daily. Shiro, the evil Undead Lich, Abaddon's uprising, the undead armies, the Charr, Kormir, the gods, Heroes, Champions, and Mhenlo and Cynn… many changes have occurred in these years, and those changes have formed what we know the world of Tyria to be today. We should embrace these changes, and push on into the future, the future that is so bright and always changing! May the gods' blessings be with you each and everyday that these wonderful changes occur, and may you all change the world!" Events (All times listed in GMT below) The event Schedule was as follows: *'19:00/7PM:' Opening Ceremony with speech welcoming guests, introducing the staff, speech discussing theme. *'19:45/7:45PM:' Dancing and drink/food sales will begin. Rock-Paper-Scissors gambling tables will open. Recommended you turn off emotes unless you are playing. Please keep this orderly so we can have some winners!  *'20:30/8:30PM:' First round of quiz questions. First to answer wins a random prize. * 20:45/8:45PM: The Bad Badger Costume Contest will begin. This event is dedicated to a member of the community who has passed away recently, Bad Badger, father of Raven Evo. He will be missed. Center amphitheatre must be cleared of guests and contestants will enter the center one by one to be judged. Each judge will rate on a scale of 1-10 (10 being best costume, 1 being terrible and not inventive). 50 Contestants will be judged, 1st-5th place will receive prizes. * 21:30/9:30PM: Second round of random quizzes. First to answer wins a random prize. * 22:00/10:00PM: Scavenger Hunt will begin! First clue will be given out at this time. Event will run 30 minutes from start. * 22:30/10:30PM: Final short round of quizzes, random distribution of sweets and alcohol for no fee if any remain. Final round of quizzes for last remaining prizes. Closing speeches, special thanks to donors, announcement of winner of Scavenger Hunt and announcement of grand prize! Closing statements from Deux Du Machina, host of the ball, and a wish for pleasant dreams and a big thanks for support. :The external links below will help to give a concept of how large the event was, especially the videos. External links *Original Thread - Guild Wars Unofficial Forums *YouTube - Ascalon Royal Family Masquerade Ball 07' Video 1 *YouTube - Ascalon Royal Family Masquerade Ball 07' Video 2 Category: Community hosted events